All we needed was ONE wish!
by Kasifya
Summary: Trunks and Goten accidently blow up Bulma's invention, and the only way to cover their mistake is to wish it back together... but you get two wishes when you summon Earth's Dragon. In their hurry to escape Bulma's anger the half-Sayajins forget that fact.
1. ThirdClass Sayajin?

Disclaimer: I, obviously, do not own any of Dragonball Z... otherwise why would I be writing fanfics? I would be writing the real thing!  
  
A/N: Just a couple things. 1) I know that things in this story will not be completely accurate, such as spelling, etc. Please forgive the oversite, and please, constructive critisism is welcome and appreciated. 2) I wanted Goten and Trunks to be around 17/18ish, but they're acting too juvenile, so I don't know what age they are at the moment. I figure, now, they are around 13/14/15... oh and 3) because I'm on my old computer and it won't let me do formatting, thoughts are in ~~.  
  
  
Third-Class Sayajin???  
  
__________________________________________________  
  
Son Goten lay on the ground panting heavily. He felt as if he had been in a road accident. No that wasn't right; a car crash would never hurt this much. Nothing could ever cause as much pain as a sparring match with Vegeta.  
  
Not long after, Trunks was flaked out at Goten's side rubbing his head where, in the last moments of his sparring match, Vegeta had slid through his son's defences especially well. The youngest 'spawn of Kakarot' wondered why either of them had ever agreed to a match with the seemingly indomitable 'Prince of all Sayajins'.  
  
"Come on, Goten!" Trunks hauled himself to his feet. "Remember, Dad said he would do what we asked, if we did what he asked!"  
  
~Ah yes. That was why they had agreed to spar with Vegeta.~ The exhausted half-Sayajin mused. He also wondered vaguely if the beating he had taken at the older warrior's hands had driven anything else important out of his mind. "An' we did. So? What good will that do us half-dead?" The black haired teen complained. He knew he was whining, but why did it always seem that when Trunks got an Idea, he, Goten ended up in pain, and/or in trouble.  
  
Trunks grabbed his friend by the collar of his training gi (which was already a little worse for wear) and dragged his protesting friend to his feet. "Fine, you stay here. Dad's gonna get Mom to let me out of school for a few days now, so I'll find the Dragonballs by myself!"  
  
"Does your Dad know why you want out of school for a while?" Goten, miraculously recovered, followed his friend as Trunks raced toward his house.  
  
"No. You know he would kill me if he knew!" Trunks didn't seem to care that his father would know the instant the Dragon was summonded, considering the stir the Dragon caused, but Goten figured by that time the lavender-haired half-Sayajin would have thought of some sort of back-up plan.  
  
"You know," Goten exclaimed suddenly, "We could just tell your Mom we broke that invention of her's, and then say we're sorry. Then we wouldn't have to worry about finding the Dragonballs!"  
  
Trunks turned from his search for the Dragon-radar with one of the one of the least impressed expressions on his face that Goten had ever seen, one that also seemed to manage to be incredulus and stupified at the same time. "Sure, buddy. No problem. And you can tell her, since it's your idea."   
  
The black haired teen gulped, "I think the radar was in the downstairs workshop last time I saw it." he suggested.  
  
Trunks grinned, and bounded down the stairs in that direction.  
  
* * * * *   
  
WHAT IS YOUR FIRST WISH? Goten couldn't believe how easy this was. Not only had Bulma agreed to let Trunks out of school, Chichi hadn't minded either, not when presented with the fact that Bulma was letting Trunks go on this little 'camping-trip'.   
  
The two friends knew that they where dead when they got back, but for the little time they had left they where determined to to enjoy themselves. Even if, now that Trunks had summoned the Dragon their live-spans were limited to hours, instead of days.  
  
"I wish that all the damage Goten and I caused to my Mom's invention would be repaired." Trunks had tried to fix the gaget, but Goten had sneezed and blown all the pieces to every end of the workshop. After that all they could find was a couple of the larger scraps of metal that where still clinging together.  
  
YOUR WISH IS GRANTED. WHAT IS YOUR SECOND WISH?   
  
Goten's stomach growled loudly. "We could ask for food." He suggested hopefully.  
  
Trunks looked at him scornfully. "Don't be ridiculous! We have whole capsules full of food! Man, you must be a third-class Sayajin, 'cause you sure are dumb. Just like your Dad! I bet your Dad's Dad was too!" As soon as the words came tumbling out of his mouth, Trunks wished that he could snatch them back. Goten's face fell, and the lavender-haired teen opened his mouth to apologize. After all, he sure hadn't meant what he said; maybe he was hungry too, and that was making him cranky.   
  
But, before he could say anything, Goten yelled, "You take that back! It isn't true! My Dad isn't dumb. And neither is his Dad, I bet you anything. I wish we could meet him: that would prove you wrong!" Goten, his eyes narrowed in anger, had moved forward while he was talking until the two half-Sayajin's where almost nose to nose.  
  
YOUR WISH HAS BEEN GRANTED. Trunks and Goten both turned their heads to look at that Eternal Dragon in horror. What had they done now?  
______________________________________________ 


	2. Oh good, it's only Dad

Disclaimer: I don't own any of Dragon Ball Z... well, accept for an Android 17 and a Gero action figure... one to beat up the other! And one Android Saga video... other than that, I'm broke. Sorry.  
  
A/N: Sorry about taking so long to update, but Christmas is a deadly time for story writing. Especially when you go away, and the person you visit has no computer... oh well. Oh and Happy Birthday to Mira!!!   
  
_______________________________________________  
  
Oh good, it's only Dad.  
_______________________________________________  
  
The Eternal Dragon vanished, and the Dragonballs exploded into motion, whipping away from where the two teens had piled them to lie at the ends of the earth, dormant, until someone gathered them once again. As the spots slowly cleared from the half-Sayajins' eyes, they became aware of a familiar figure standing where the Dragonballs had just been.  
  
Goten blinked slowly at his father, and grinned in relief. The Dragon must have thought that he was talking about wanting Trunks to meet his Dad, not his Grandpa. All they would have to do is give a good explanation to Goku as to why they had summoned the Dragon in the first place.  
  
Trunks almost grinned in relief too, it was just Goku, right? Then he saw it, a cross-shaped scar on the Sayajin's left cheek. His eyes were drawn upward from there, and he noticed a weird machine that was perched on the warrior's ear, extending out in front of his eye. Finally the fifteen-year-old saw the armor. Black, it was, and clung to the visitor's body like a second skin, accept where heavier deep green sections built him up, making him look even more formidable. Trunks gulped heavily. ~We're dead. Dad's never gonna get the chance to kill me for summoning the Dragon. Mom'll beat him to it for this!~   
  
"Hey, Dad." chirped Goten. The warrior turned his obsidian eyes to the black-haired teen, confusion warring with the tense alertness on his features. "We... uh... we were just..." Whatever Goten was going to say was cut off abruptly by Trunks' hand clamping over his mouth.  
  
"Umm, Hi, uh, sir. Welcome to earth." Trunks said, still glaring at Goten rather than looking at the stranger. Goten looked bewildered and mumbled something from behind his friend's hand, the black-haired teen tried to pull Trunks' hand away from his mouth, and failed. A little angry again, Goten pushed harder, a silent struggle ensued between the two half-Sayajins.  
  
Meanwhile, the stranger ignored Trunks' words and took in his new surroundings carefully: there seemed to be only himself and these two children anywhere nearby, one of the boys appeared to be Sayajin - no one but a Sayajin could have hair so unruly. He raised his hand to his scouter carefully, it beeped and numbers swirled across its face. Bardock's eyebrows shot upward, the machine was pointed at the lavender-haired boy, but the numbers would not settle, or give the warrior a clear reading on his power level, the reading kept rising slowly; 2000, 2500, 3000...  
  
Trunks gritted his teeth, to keep his hand over Goten's mouth he was having to raise his power level. He and Goten, out of long habit when they knew they where doing something their parents would not like, had suppressed their ki as soon as they had landed here with the Dragonballs. He leaned forward so he could whisper to his friend, "That isn't your Dad. I'll let go, if you promise not to say anything. We have to find out who he is." Goten looked at Trunks for a second, next at the stranger, then nodded. The lavender-haired teen moved his hand.  
  
Bardock blinked when the numbers dropped abruptly and registered at an even 1200. Suddenly the scouter warbled and registered an incoming power, turning his head quickly and pressing a button, the warrior watched in horror as the numbers on the scouter climbed too quickly for him to react, and then blew up in his face.   
  
Goten and Trunks had felt a familiar ki racing toward them. "Oh no." Trunks moaned. "Dad." 


	3. It's Dad!

Disclaimer: Do you really think that if I owned any of this, I would be writing fanfics?  
  
A/N: Hello I'm back. Sorry about taking so long to update. I thought I would have a couple weeks before college started to get hectic again, but nooooooo... this chapter is fro Mira. I mean, it's got Vegeta and Trunks, as she would say 'hocha hocha yow!!!'. Anyway, the only thing that would make it better would be Sev. But hey, nothing is perfect.  
  
ADVERTIZING: Meaningless by Mira is really good!!! Oh, and for those of you who like LOTR, check out Treehugger, she has some of the best stories!!!  
  
_________________________________  
  
Oh no, It is Dad!  
_________________________________  
  
Vegeta was fuming. This had not been a good week! Not only had the gravity room been broken beyond easy repair (it wasn't his fault that human machines were so weak); and not only had the sparring matches he had against his son and Kakkarot's youngest boy been pathetically easy and unsatisfactory; now it turned out he had been duped by Trunks. He, Vegeta, did not like being tricked. Someone would pay, and he could almost guarantee who it would be!  
  
* * * * *  
  
Trunks hunted wildly through his capsules, Goten watched him intently almost begging his friend to find something that would get them away from 'Mr. Vegeta' and his vengeful approach. For the moment, all thoughts of who their strange visitor was had slipped their minds, all they cared about was getting away from the rapidly approaching menace. They had never believed Vegeta would come after them this quickly.  
  
The 'visitor' watched the two youngsters carefully. Whatever was coming was more powerful even than Lord Freiza, and from the way these two children where acting, the consequences of this thing, whatever it was, finding them would be dire. He looked around again, hoping against hope to see his space pod, which would explian how he had arrived here too, but there was no such luck.  
  
Suddenly Trunks gave a whoop of glee, one of the capsules contained a small space ship. Maybe, just maybe, they could escape into space before Vegeta caught them. The lavender-haired half-Sayajin hit the button and threw the capsule down. Goten watched as his father's look-alike's eyes widened in amazement as a transport appeared out of nowhere. Trunks raced up into the ship, intent on starting her up. When Bardock didn't move to follow Trunks, Goten, with a quick apology to the older, larger warrior gingerly picked him up, and slung him across his shoulder, and raced after his friend. The stranger went wild, punching, kicking, and swearing furiously at the black-haired Sayajin, promising to do terrible things to him if he wasn't put down instantly.  
  
Trunks was sweating with anxiety when he realized just how close his father was getting. Hitting buttons desperately, the teen got the machine turned on, and readied it for blast off.  
  
Goten did his utmost to calm the almost apoplectically furious Sayajin warrior who he had just, very unceremoniously, dumped on the floor of the ship. The black-haired teen carefully blocked the blows leveled at him by the larger Sayajin while trying not to hurt the older warrior; this, of course, only made the other angrier.  
  
"Hold on!!" Trunks suddenly yelled from the control room as the ship roared upward. Goten dodged suddenly to avoid another rush by the older warrior, in doing so he happened to glance out one of the windows, he froze in place and stared in horror.   
  
When the black-haired youngster had dodged toward the window Bardock had gone after him, completely undaunted by the fact that he was making no impression on his opponent whatsoever. When he saw the look of horror cross the boy's face he had been curious to know what would scare someone who was obviously strong enough to be able to simply ignore him, a warrior who had trained since birth to fight.   
  
In the control room Trunks also had time to glance out the window, and what he saw caused his heart to lurch into his throat. The teen could see his father hurtling toward the escaping craft. Silently he urged the ship to go faster.   
  
Looking out the window Bardock was astonished to see his king racing after the ship, his face set, and his eyes blazing with anger. The flying warrior seemed to slowly fall back until he vanish, to Bardock it seemed as if the other had changed direction mid-flight so the two watchers would no longer be able to see him. The little black-haired Sayajin at his side let out a sigh of relief, Bardock felt satisfaction welling up in him, maybe this boy would get what was coming to him, if the other warrior could actually catch the ship.  
  
Vegeta slowly dropped back out of view of the window and Trunks breathed a sigh of relief, they were free, and tracing a clear course for Namek (since in his hurry to leave that was the only place Trunks could think to go), and nothing to worry about. Well, almost nothing, they still had to find out who their visitor was.  
  
Then the ship lurched and he heard Goten say, "Uh, hi Vegeta."  
  
Trunks sank slowly into a chair, dropping his head to his hands. How could this be happening? What had gone wrong? Numbly he wondered how his father had gotten on the ship. Then it struck him, he had left the door open for Goten. Had his friend remembered to shut the outer door?  
  
That was all the time Trunks had to think before Vegeta came storming into the room, his face tense with barely controlled fury, dragging Goten behind him by the collar. Bardock came behind them, watching Vegeta warily and obviously amused by the position the black-haired teen found himself in.  
  
Firmly reminding himself to breathe, Trunks croaked, "Dad, we can explain!"  
  
Bardock started in amazement at the name the lavender-haired one called his king, or at least this warrior who looked like his king, he corrected himself silently.  
  
Vegeta, in the mean time, had let go of Goten, crossed the room in one stride, caught Trunks by the front of his black T-shirt, lifted him out if the chair he was using and dropped him beside Goten. The Sayajin prince then settled himself into the chair Trunks had just vacated, and motioned for Bardock to take the only other chair in the room. A distinctly unpleasant smile worked its way across his face as Vegeta said coldly, "I'm sure you can." 


End file.
